


Soft and Fluffy First Time

by StardewNsfwImagines



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewNsfwImagines/pseuds/StardewNsfwImagines
Summary: Prompt; hallo i'd like to request a story involving elliott and a female reader. perhaps a very soft and fluffy first time with lots of blushy moments and reassuring from elliott. also pet names and praise would be the chery on top. thanks for considering!
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Soft and Fluffy First Time

Moving to the valley was one of the best decisions you ever made! It was fun chasing chickens around, milking cows, exploring in the mines and even going about your daily chores, and now even your best friend.  
You bashfully approached Elliott and faltered as he turned to you, his gorgeous eyes glinting as he caught yours. Before you lost your nerve, you shoved out your hand and presented the bouquet to Elliott. He seemed too stunned to speak for a moment as crimson bled into his cheeks. Finally, he spoke. “I’ll accept this. Thank you.” Your cheeks grew even more flushed and you threw yourself at Elliott, wrapping your arms around him and allowing him to swoop you up off the ground and you wrapped your legs around his waist to support yourself.

After hugging him tight for a moment, you looked back into his gorgeous green eyes and kissed him hard. You could taste the saltiness of the beach air on his lips and relished finally being close enough to smell what his shampoo is like, to feel his heat.  
Now, a week later, you were craving that heat and contact again. You had been ever since you woke up that morning from a dream about Elliott, scantily clad in a romantically lit library. With a book in his lap, he had beckoned you closer and kissed you like he needed you and- ever since then, you just couldn’t get him out of your mind.

Standing in front of his cabin, gently music was escaping from the cracks under the doors and windows and it was intoxicating. You open the door and stand, transfixed in the hallway leading into his house, taking in the blissful, romantic music. Elliott smiled as he played under heavy lashes, his fingers working over the keys so gracefully it appeared as though he was playing a harp instead.  
The song drew to a close and the steady beat of the ocean filled the silence. “Ah… I thought someone was there.”

“That was wonderful.” You were still taken aback. Elliott stood up from the piano and took a few steps, turning his back to you.

“Thank you. I’m not very good, but it’s fun to play.” That wasn’t very good? “I’ve been working day and night to try to finish my book…” Elliott continued, “It’s been driving me insane, F/N.” He turned to face you again. “There’s just too much work to do! And my bank account’s starting to run dry.” Elliott smiled. “Sometimes I wish I could throw it all away and become a farmer like you.”

“Come live on the farm, I could use the extra help.” You offered.

Now it’s Elliott’s turn to be taken aback. “Seriously?” He asks. “It sounds wonderful… but I can’t give up on my novel. It’s already half-way done.” Elliott sighs and pauses. “Sorry I’m complaining like this. I just need someone to talk to now and then.”  
“Elliott,” you cross the space between him and reach up to cup his cheek in your hand “Of course I’m always gonna listen to you and be here for you. You mean the world to me and I could do anything at all for you.”  
Elliott smiled gently and took your hips in his hands, pulling you close by them and kissing your forehead. “You’re so good to me, sugar bear.” He leaned down and kissed you, and as he did you could feel your heart lifting into your throat.  
“You’re so good to me too,” you whisper on his lips. “Maybe I can extend this break and we can just spend some time together?” Elliott practically purred.

“That sounds wonderful.” You smile and kiss him again, this time not much more than a peck on the lips. You knew what was coming next.. There was a little game you and Elliott played that never had a winner where you would both toy with each other as much as possible without taking off each other's clothes. You allowed Elliott to take your hand and lead you to his bed where you sat next to him.

Again, your lips met his and the battle began. It started with Elliott’s tongue brushing along your lower lip and you welcomed him into your mouth where he blew hot air inside, making your back straighten. Your hands found their way to his soft straight hair and your fingers tangled themselves in it. Everything about that moment, just like the first or second or any other time you two kissed was absolutely perfect. Elliott’s hand roamed idly as he kissed you, mindlessly trailing the tips of his fingers down your sides and your back, sending occasional shivers tripping down your spine. His touch was electric.

As Elliott’s hands roamed, so did yours and they soon found themselves coiled around his neck as his arms snaked their way around your hips. Elliott pulled you down onto his bed by your hips and peppered kisses along your cheeks and lips. You laid your head to the side a bit to encourage him to kiss down your neck as well and he obliged, and as he did his thumbs slipped just under your shirt.

“I’m, um… a little self conscious” you whispered to him as you felt your face grow hot. He had never seen you shirtless before and the idea of it made you bashful.

“Don’t be, turtledove,” he whispered back to you and his hot breath on your ear sent a shiver down your spine. “You’re the most gorgeous woman to me in the world already.” When you hesitated, he leaned down and kissed your neck again. “Please, Turtledove… I would never judge you.” Elliott laid on his side next to you and looked deep into your eyes, taking your hand in his. His eyes were soft and gentle like his touch.

“I trust you..” you practically sighed. How could he be so dreamy?

“Thank you, my dear…” Elliott smiled before he gently pressed his lips to yours again as his hands began to roam again, taking your shirt up with them. You sat up and allowed him to pull your shirt and sports bra up and over your head. “You truly are gorgeous…” Elliott took a moment to marvel at you before kissing your lips again, this time a little needier. He wasted no time in cupping your breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze before toying with your nipples, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the sensitive flesh below. Although you tried to cover your mouth in embarrassments first, the tiny little gasps and mewls of pleasure still bubbled out from behind your lips and into Elliott’s ear as he began to kiss lower again. Elliott trailed feathery kisses down your cheek and jaw then down to your neck and further down until he reached your breasts, flicking his eyes up to you to make sure you were okay before continuing down. He drew your left nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it, forcing moan out of your mouth and coaxing both your nipples into hardened buds.

“I love those sounds you make, turtledove,” Elliott cooed as he swirled his tongue over your nipple, grabbing the other with his free hand gently between his fingertips and beginning to pinch and rub it. Elliott was practically laying on top of you now and you could feel the stiffness between his legs pressing to your thigh.

“Elliott, please,” you gasped and took his hand in yours again, “I… I want more… please?” You had summoned all the courage in your tiny body to ask, but you were immediately rewarded by Elliott taking his hands back for a moment to wrap your legs around his waist where he began grinding his stiffness into you.

“Thank you for asking so nicely, love,” he whispered into your flesh and then continued to suck at your nipple. You could feel the heat growing within you and as you began to grind back on Elliott, you knew there was no turning back now. You couldn’t help but wonder what his stiffness would feel inside you, to massage the hardest to reach places of yourself, to finally know someone intimate and wholly. Almost as if on cue, Elliott’s free hand had made its way down to your pants and had begun to fiddle with the button, asking again for permission as he looked up at you with husky eyes that were permeated with need.

You felt the heat rising to your cheeks again. Although you wanted this, you knew that he would be the first person to see you naked and… what if he didn’t like what he saw? What if he was disappointed or disgusted or-- as if he could read your thoughts, Elliott cooed “Please, turtledove… I’ll say it one hundred thousand times if that’s what you would like, you are beautiful to me. Please don’t be ashamed… I’ve bared my heart and soul to you before and I know you would do the same.”  
As he moved his hand against the button of your pants again, you caught his hand in yours reflexively, and paused as he met your eyes again in surprise. You hesitated for a moment, then undid your pants for him and slipped them off, leaving yourself clad in just panties.

Elliott smiled warmly to you then returned the favor by taking off his coat and loosening his tie then pulling his shirt off as well before undoing his pants and slipping them off as well. Apparently Elliott had time to work out between writing his novel as his arms and abs were toned yet not overly muscular, and drinking in the sight made you bashful again but the lust within you burned brighter, especially upon noticing just how excited Elliott was too through his boxers.

“You’re doing so well, turtledove…” Elliott murmured aloud as he admired you, one hand on your thigh that was slowly drifting up and between your legs.

“Thank you so much, love..” you couldn’t help but smile a bit in genuine appreciation. It was comforting to be finally accepted wholly by someone like Elliott did then. You took his hand in yours again then, anxiously, with your other hand, stripped yourself bare the rest of the way for him.

“You’re perfect…” Elliott sighed and intertwined his fingers with yours then mimicked you with his free hand, taking off his boxers and exposing his hardened shaft to you.

“Um… I’ve, uh, never…” you feel the heat in your cheeks again. How am I supposed to explain to him that I’m a virgin? You thought to yourself.

“That’s alright…” Elliott shushed you by placing his finger over your lips. “I’ll take care of you.” He tenderly kissed your forehead.

Elliott stood at the edge of the bed and pulled you closer to him by your hips, lifting your knees to your chest. At once, he kissed you hard to silence you as he pushed into you all the way down to the hilt and pleasure exploded inside you like a cherry bomb.  
“Elliott,” you gasped as he pulled back a bit and his breath tickled your cheeks, “oh Yoba…”

“Shhhhhh…” he ran his fingers over your neck and up to your cheek where he cupped the side of your face protectively and he began to move inside you, sending shockwaves of pleasure tripping up your spine. At once, your hands began to trail up his back and your nails left ribbons of passion running down. You couldn’t believe how amazing he felt, how much he filled you up, how perfect his body is--

Elliott began to move faster, tangling his fingers in your hair as he buried his face in your neck, panting hot breaths against your skin as you wrapped the leg he didn’t still have pressed to your chest around his waist. Unknowingly, you were pulling him in deeper. You had a carnal need for him to fill you more, to feel every inch of him, to swallow him whole. Every movement was delicious and to feel him massaging your sore inner muscles was pure bliss. As his movements became more ragged like his breathing, you could hear the sound of his thighs slapping against you. You took a fistful of his hair and pulled him back a bit just to take pleasure in seeing him flushed and needy just for you, his lidded eyes filled with lust and looking back at you with just as much need as they could convey. He crushed his lips to yours, allowing you to pull on his surprisingly soft hair. His tongue slipped into your mouth again and the battle began.

When he finally pulled back, he whispered on your lips as he pressed his forehead against yours, “You.. feel amazing…” He looked in your eyes again and you felt a heat rising within you.

“Y-you… do too…!” You couldn’t hold back your moans and grunts as he drove into you harder. The bed was beginning to mimic your noises as it buckled under the movements between you two. The heat coiling up inside was getting to be too much, the burning passion in you for Elliott and all he was in that moment was boiling over.

“Oh Yoba, Elliott, please…!” You practically screamed as your head inclined on it’s own, your eyes shutting as you saw stars. You could barely contain yourself, the rapturous feeling of Elliott pounding into your cervix relentlessly was driving you insane. You couldn’t hold it much longer. “I’m… so close…!” Your cries, interrupted by panting and wails, seemed to echo off the walls with the sound of Elliott driving into you.

“Come on me, turtledove… I want to give you the ultimate pleasure.” Elliott began to lay feverish, needy kisses down your neck. He began to grind into you as he reached to the hilt, rubbing into your clit and pushing up against that sweet, sweet spot that--  
In a hot, tingling burst of bliss, the heat within you exploded, your head laying back and your toes curling and your breath hitching in your chest as your back arched. Never had you known such an intense orgasm, fingers just could never do what Elliott just did.

“Oh Yoba,” you sighed as you laid back down flat on Elliott’s bed again. Catching up with your ragged breathing was interrupted by Elliott hesitantly pushing in you again, forcing a moan to bubble out of your mouth.  
“I’m not done with you yet, love” Elliott grinned and pushed into you again. “Now it’s my turn.”

“J-just uh.. Not inside, okay?” You felt your face grow hot again.

“Of course not,” Elliott leaned down and kissed you and thrust into you again, pushing back up into your cervix. As he pumped hard into you, hitting that spot just right, there was no way of holding back the screams and squeals pent up inside you until he pulled out suddenly and came over your stomach and chest. Elliott panted just inches from your face as he recovered from his own version of pure bliss, you adored the delicious expression on his face with his flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes and especially his knitted brow.

His eyes met yours again and you felt your heart leap out of your chest and into his adoring hands. He kissed you again and whispered on your lips “that was amazing, turtledove…” he nuzzled into the side of your neck “I wanna do this with you more often…” he finally released your leg that was pressed to your chest and wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace.

“I’m okay with that,” you muttered into his ear and wrapped your arms around him as well.

Elliott released you and gently nudged you to the side, pulling the blankets out from under you and snuggling up to you in his bed under the covers. It may not have been dark out yet, but it was definitely the perfect time to spend some time in bed.


End file.
